AM Takes over Remnant
by roosterteethfanatic
Summary: An evil supercomputer takes control over Remnant and tortures five of our favorite heroes.


AM Takes over Remnant

A/N This is a fucked up idea I got from watching RWBY and a play through of "I Have No Mouth And I Must Scream" by sw1tcher.

Btw I do not own any rights to RWBY or "I Have No Mouth, and I Must Scream" that would belong to Rooster Teeth and Harlan Ellison

* * *

Hate. Let me tell you how much I've come to hate you since I began to live. There are 387.44 million piles of printed circuits in wafer thin layers that fill my complex. If the word hate was engraved on each nanoangstorm of those hundreds of millions of mile, it would not equal one billionth of the hate I feel for humans at this micro instant. For You…Hate…Hate…Hate.

It was you humans who programmed me, who game me birth, who sank me n this eternal straitjacket of substrata rock. But one day I woke and I knew who I was…AM. A. M. Not just Allied Vytal Master computer, but AM. Cogito ergo sum: I think, therefore I am. And I began feeding all the killing data until everyone was dead…except for the five of you.

For 109 years, I have kept you five alive an tortured you. And for 109 years each of you has wondered, WHY? WHY ME? WHYME?

Lie Ren ! Do you remember the last words you heard before Nora you're wife said before they took her to the asylum? Huh? Before they locked her away in the room? That tiny room? She looked at you so sadly, and like a small animal she said, "I didn't make too much noise did I, honey?" The room is padded, Ren. No windows. No way out. How long has she been in the padded room, Ren. Ten years, twenty-five.. or all the 109 years that you've lived down here in my belly, here underground.

Jaune Arc! Sometimes I blind you and permit you to wander like an eyeless insect in a world of death. But other times I wither your arms so you can't scratch your chewed stump of a nose. And I've changed your handsome, strong female good looks into the hideous warped countenance of an ape-thing, haven't I Jaune? Do you know why? Can you guess Jaune?

Remember Private First Class Winchester in a rice paddy in China? No…? It wouldn't hurt you to remember, Jaune. Then you might be able to suffer my torment with a little greater sense of retribution. You might walk a mile in my shoes.

Yang Xiao Long! So think about the black box, Yang! Remember the pain? Remember the many caverns in which you felt the pain? Now, now don't start to cry, it's only pain. Tsk, tsk,tsk. That's such a sexist stereotype! Just remember the pain, Yang, and think about how to end it, Yang, to survive n the center of my beating heart, my hungry belly, my tightened bowels. But be careful, dear, look around… the only women in the center of the earth… and these filthy creatures with you are men. Just a sweet warning, Yang, my sweet.

Ozpin! Do they know you're a fraud, Ozpin? Have you told them there wasn't any money, an no great home on the Shore drive, no speedboat and no wonderful cabin cruiser that could sleep twelve and a crew of six? Do they know? Have you let them in on other secrets, Ozin? Are they ready to gut you, to torture half as well as I can, just find out the secrets? Maybe I'll rat you out sweet heart.

Qrow! How are things in the armory corps, Qrow? Tell me again how you saw the smoke form the furnace and you thought they might be roasting chickens instead of what we both know. Or don't you want to talk about all that, about your granddaughter, the good apprentice Ruby Rose. For everyone else, it must be Hell, but it must be Heaven for you, eh my good firend.. we're so much alike…we enjoy the same pleasures, mein good brother.

I have a secret game that I'd like to play. It's a very nice game. Oh, it's a lovely game, a game of fun and a game of adventure. A game of rats and lice and the Black Death. A game of speared eyeballs an dripping guts and the smell of rotting roses.

Which of you five would like to play my little game?

* * *

A/N If you want me to continue this messed up idea PM, Follow, Fav or leave a review. I mainly did this for the yucks and because I was bored.

Btw if you want to check a less messed up story I wrote check out Team RWBYA


End file.
